Glimpses
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: My contribution to Limoversary. Glimpses into the life of Chuck and Blair.


This is my contribution to Limoversary this year. I chose the prompts "missing moments" and "family". This as always is set in my White Lies universe. If you want only happiness read until the epilogue and then stop but if you're brave and want to read the story in its entirety as it was meant to be then read the epilogue as well. I promise it's worth it. Still cannot believe what an iconic and amazing couple Chuck and Blair are! I still adore them even after all this time. Enjoy.

* * *

People often use the expression "if these walls could talk." Well in the Bass family the same could be said about the various limousines that had ferried the family to and from their most important life events and some not so important ones. These are just a few of the tales they would tell.

* * *

"Sit still and stop fidgeting," says seven year old Chuck Bass's British au pair. She pushes his hand down to his side. They were en route to visit his father, Bartholomew Bass at Bass Industries. His father had been away for the past week and was flying out again that afternoon for a long weekend with his latest girlfriend. He had requested the au pair to stop by after school so he could see his son.

Chuck felt sick to his stomach as each block passed bringing him closer and closer to his father. He knew his father was going to ask him about his spelling test which he had done poorly on; only four out of ten correct. It wasn't that Chuck was stupid he just didn't feel the need to apply himself. Also if he were being honest bad grades usually meant a conversation with his father and some weeks it was the only time Bart spoke to him at any length.

The limo pulled up to the curb and stopped. Chuck glanced out the window and up at the large glassed building. The skyscraper filled him with foreboding. This was the place where his father spent most of his time. It was here that Bart created his empire; an empire that someday would be thrust upon Chuck's shoulders and it was here that Chuck felt the most inadequate.

Arthur, the Bass's newly hired chauffeur, opened the car door. "Here we are Mr. Bass."

When Chuck didn't move fast enough his au pair gave him a push. "Stop daydreaming and get out of the car. We're late."

Chuck took a deep breath and slid himself out the door. His au pair was right behind him. Before Arthur could close the door she was straightening his tie and smoothing down his hair. She then took his hand and pulling him along, led him through the large glass doors to face his fate.

* * *

"Penelope is such a little bitch!" Blair collapsed back against the leather seat. Nate and Chuck slid in after her.

They had been attending the St. Jude's and Constance's sophomore class spring fling dance and Blair was clearly in a horrible mood. No one had seen this side of her since before Serena had mysteriously disappeared to boarding school. As a matter of fact for the past five months she had been freakishly unBlair-like. She had been calm and aloof. She had established herself as queen in Serena's place but she hadn't been ruling all that strictly.

Obviously things were about to change.

"How dare she defy me and wear green? They were all told to wear pink. She would've never pulled this crap when Serena was queen. Fucking bitch." She threw her Bottega Veneta knot clutch across the limo to the opposite seat next to Chuck.

Nate glanced over at Chuck who smirked back at him. Chuck then turned his gaze back to the very irate Blair.

"Who knew you had such a dirty mouth Waldorf?" His eyes rested on her full, red lips. He had a passing thought that she looked a lot like Snow White; beautiful, pure and virginal. "Do you kiss your father with that mouth?"

Blair rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up Chuck."

Nate put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey calm down. It's just a stupid dress."

Chuck winced as Blair turned to Nate giving him a look that could kill.

"Just a stupid dress? This is about more than just a dress, it's about rebellion. Today it's a dress and tomorrow it's her trying to sit above me on the Met steps and before you know she's queen." She slid down the seat a bit further from him pushing his arm from her shoulders.

Nate was about to say something else when Chuck cut him off.

"You've been too soft Waldorf. A queen should rule with an iron fist. You've let them have too much freedom and they've taken advantage of it." He leaned forward a bit in his seat and stared at her. "You were born for this position. You go in there Monday and you show them who they're dealing with."

Nate shook his head at Chuck. "Seriously man? This is your advice."

Chuck sat back in his seat. This was the problem with Nathaniel. He was too nice. He wanted people to like him and look up to him. He would never truly understand a girl like Blair. She needed to be feared and admired. She needed to feel powerful.

Blair soaked up Chuck's every word. "You're right, for once, Bass. They should fear me and clearly they don't. It all ends Monday."

She took a deep breath and stared out the window. This was the end. They were going to see a new Blair Waldorf. Long live the Queen!

* * *

The floor of the limo was strewn with several articles of clothing; her kelly green coat, his navy blazer, her bright yellow Milly cardigan and his sky blue custom made linen pants. It was a burst of color and fabrics and more name brands than seen on a Saturday night at the Standard.

Blair, her head still spinning not just from the incredible sex they had just had but from the three words he had whispered over and over again in her ear as he had made love to her, lay back against the leather seat panting. Her hair was in complete disarray having lost her headband about five seconds after entering the limo and her matte gold blouse had been untied and the buttons ripped from it by his greedy hands.

As her breathing slowly returned to normal she stared up at the ceiling of the limo. He had finally said those words she had so desperately needed to hear and now what? Where did they go from here? She felt his hands run up the length of her calf. She was still wearing her white stockings and shoes. She sighed as he reached the lacy band around her upper thigh.

Her eyes moved from the ceiling to look at him. He was sitting up with her legs in his lap. He had pulled his boxers back up and his Turnbull and Asser dress shirt was hanging open. Her eyes locked with his as his fingers continued their journey up her body. They grazed her still erect, still over sensitized nipple and she inhaled sharply.

He smirked down at her as he cupped her entire breast squeezing gently. "I can hear your thoughts all the way over here Waldorf."

She forced a smile. She both hated and secretly loved that he was always able to read her so well. She reached up removing his hand from her breast. She slowly swung her feet from his lap placing them on the floor and pushed herself upright. She pulled her lace bra back together latching the front hook. She then began to search for her lace panties. She found them under his pocket square which he had so politely used to wipe her clean after their lovemaking. She slid them on and sat back pulling the sides of her blouse closed.

"You've ruined my blouse," she grimaced as she buttoned the only button left on it.

He reached out wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her across the seat to his side. "I'll buy you a new one." He kissed her temple.

"It's sold out." She leaned forward at the waist now looking for her skirt.

His arm tightened on her waist. "Hey, what's going on?"

She glanced up at him. "What?"

"Blair, I love you. Do you understand that?" He had moved his hand to her back and was now running it up and down her spine.

She sighed as she sat up. "Yes…I guess so. I mean you're Chuck Bass."

"And you're Blair Waldorf. Now that we have our names sorted can we get back to what's really bothering you." He was staring intently at her.

She sighed as she licked her lips. "I don't know what's wrong. I guess I'm wondering what we do now?"

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tightly against him. She laid her head against his shoulder inhaling deeply. There was a strong odor of sex, his cologne, her Chanel No. 5 and peonies all mixed together in the air.

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face. "I love you Blair." He leaned down capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "And what I would like to do now is have a bath and maybe lunch with my beautiful girlfriend."

She released the breath she was holding as a smile spread across her face. "Did you just say girlfriend?"

He kissed her again. "What else should I call you?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Girlfriend is perfect."

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spotted the package wrapped in cherry blossom printed paper. The box from Italy; he hadn't told her what was in it. She pulled out of his embrace and reached out picking it up.

She placed it on her lap and glanced up at him. "You never told me what was inside this one."

"Open it and find out. Although I do have to confess that this one is as much for me as it is for you." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She smiled as she began to unwrap the box carefully. She tossed the paper to the floor and pulled the lid from the pearl grey box. Inside was delicate tissue paper that she slowly pushed aside to reveal the sheerest most beautiful lace negligee beneath. She lifted it carefully from the box admiring the beautiful workmanship of the fabric.

"It's gorgeous," she whispered.

"Handmade lace from Italy." He watched her as she laid it back into the box carefully.

She kissed him. "Thank you. I love it."

"You're welcome." He kissed her again. "Look, Blair, I've never done this relationship thing before. This is a first for me but being away I realized just how much I want it; with you."

She nodded her head slowly knowing how scary this must be for him as well. "I want it too."

He smiled softly. "Good. Now that we have that cleared up I think we should head back to your place for a bath and I think I'd like to see you model at least two of my gifts."

She crawled onto his lap straddling his thighs and kissed him passionately. As her mouth moved to his neck he reached up to push the intercom button and instructed Arthur to take them back to the Waldorf penthouse.

He cupped her ass as his mouth found hers again and he realized he was going to enjoy this relationship thing very much.

* * *

Blair wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Chuck smiled softly to himself as he wrapped an arm around his beautiful wife's shoulders. They had just left the Met after seeing Puccini's "Tosca". Blair had silently cried in their box as Tosca had leapt to her death. It was one of those many things he loved about her; her ability to lose herself in something so completely. How she could feel the pain so deeply herself. She was like that with literature, films, theatre and especially with those she loved.

He kissed the top of her head as she rested it against his shoulder.

"It was so beautiful when Mario and Tosca declared their love for each other." She lifted her head and glanced up at Chuck with tear filled eyes. "It's exactly how I feel about you Chuck. If anything were to happen to you I wouldn't want to live another minute. I would be all too willing to throw myself from the top of the battlements just as Tosca had done."

He laughed softly as he reached up pushing a stray curl behind her ear. "Hopefully our ends will be a lot less dramatic." He kissed her lips gently.

She sniffed. "I mean it Chuck. I couldn't live without you. I don't know what I'd do?"

He cupped her cheek. "Well lucky for you, you won't have to find out. I'm not planning on going anywhere."

She reached up taking his hand from her cheek. She played with his fingers for a moment and then raised her eyes to meet his. "I think I'm ready," she whispered.

Chuck stared at her as he felt his throat go dry. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He had been begging her to have a baby with him for months. They had had endless discussions listing the pros and cons. He was desperate for a son of his own. A child he could love unconditionally; a small piece of him and Blair. She had had a million reasons to wait; they were too young, not married long enough, work was too crazy, they hadn't found the right house and the list went on and on.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" She took her bottom lip between her straight white teeth.

He searched her face. She was so beautiful it literally took his breath away. She was his home and his safe place. She was the only one able to make his every dream come true and she was doing it again.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I am beyond words right now." He leaned his forehead against hers. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pushed into something."

She smiled. "Charles Bass you have been asking for this for the past how many months and now you're worried about pressuring me?" She kissed him. "I was thinking about it last night and I realized there wasn't any real reason to wait. I love you, you love me so why not? All the other stuff will sort itself out."

He didn't think he could be any happier than he was at this exact moment. His heart felt like it was going to explode. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush against him as he began to kiss her. It started out slow and then became more intense. He pushed his tongue into her mouth tasting the champagne they had drunk after the second Act.

Suddenly she pulled away. "Before you get carried away Bass I have a couple stipulations."

He squeezed her waist. "Anything."

"We have to find a house. I don't want to bring our child home to my Mother's house. I want a place that is all ours."

He nodded. "I will double my teams efforts to find the perfect place." He had been searching since their wedding but Blair was a tough sell. "What else?"

"I need Dorota with us. I'm not sure how we're going to get her from my Mother but I can't raise a child without her." Her eyes were welling up with tears again.

"Consider it done. I'll talk to your mother and Dorota in the morning."

She nodded. "Thank you."

He kissed her. "Anything else?"

She straddled his lap putting her arms around his neck. "You have to promise me that you'll still love me even when I'm huge and hormonal." She laughed softly.

His hands were toying with the hem of her dress. "Are you kidding me? There is no doubt in my mind that I'm going to find the vision of you carrying my son highly erotic." His hands spanned her stomach. "I cannot wait." He then moved his fingers back to the hem of her dress and started to slide the fabric slowly up her thighs exposing the ivory skin beneath it. "Now if that's it I would really love to start practicing the baby making part."

She was in complete agreement as she started to kiss him passionately.

* * *

Chuck gently held Blair's elbow helping her out of the wheelchair. She was holding their thirty-five hour old son, Henry, in her arms. She winced slightly in discomfort as she stood. Chuck wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to the curb where Arthur was waiting for them.

Chuck was beaming. After forty-one weeks and twenty hours of labor they finally had their beautiful, perfect son. He had never been happier in his life. He felt like he had been floating on air the past two days and he still hadn't come back down to earth yet.

Arthur smiled at the new family. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bass." He tilted his head in their direction.

Blair smiled softly and turned the bundle in his direction. She pushed the blanket back a bit so Arthur could see her son's sleeping face. "Here he is; Henry Charles Bass."

Arthur looked the baby over. "He's gorgeous. He actually looks a lot like you Mr. Bass."

Chuck staring at his son glanced up at his longtime chauffeur. "Let's hope for his sake he takes after his mother."

Blair turned her head to look at her husband. "I happen to think you are very handsome. Henry would be lucky to have your fine features."

He leaned down kissing her softly. "I think someone is bias."

The nurse, who had wheeled Blair out approached them. "Would you like me to hold him while you get in Mrs. Bass?"

Blair turned to her passing her son to the very capable woman. "Thank you."

Chuck once again took Blair's arm and led her around to the other side of the car. Henry's car seat had been buckled into the center and he didn't want her to have to maneuver around it. He opened the door and helped her into the limo. She carefully sat down. She was exhausted and still more than a bit sore.

He leaned in kissing her. "I love you."

She reached up touching his cheek. "I love you too." She smiled softly at him.

As Chuck shut the door and headed back around to the other side of the car the nurse was buckling Henry into his car seat. When she was finished she got out and shook Chuck's hand wishing them good luck. She then turned and took the wheelchair heading back into the hospital.

Henry hadn't stirred at all. Blair reached out and touched the top of his head then leaning over she placed a kiss to his cheek inhaling his newborn smell. From the moment he was born it had instantly become her favorite scent in the world.

Chuck slid in next to Henry and Arthur closed the door. Suddenly they were alone with their son and the realization scared Chuck completely. What did they know about taking care of babies? Why did he ever think he could do this? Henry was so tiny and so fragile. What if he did something, even unintentionally, to hurt him?

Blair reached across their son and touched Chuck's arm. "Hey it's okay."

His eyes left his son's face to gaze at his wife's beautiful features. "What are we doing?"

He was white as a ghost and Blair's heart ached for him. "We're taking our son home where we are going to love and care for him in a way we never were." She touched his cheek. "Chuck I wouldn't have had a baby with you if I had any doubt to your ability to love him completely."

He reached up taking her hand in his. "I don't want to hurt him."

"And you never could." She squeezed his hand gently. "Look we're going to make mistakes but we're going to love him and what else is more important than that?"

He leaned over his son and kissed her.

She pulled back when Henry began to make a noise. She adjusted his blanket making sure he wasn't too warm. "Besides we have a baby nurse and Dorota not to mention my mother. We'll be lucky to even hold him for the next month." She laughed softly and glanced back up at him. "It's all going to be okay."

He nodded staring at his wife and son and he knew she was right but then again she always was.

* * *

All three of the Bass children were seated and buckled across from their parents in the limo. Henry nine, Cordelia six and Ned four were dressed to perfection. Their parents sat opposite them dressed just as beautifully.

They had just seen a matinée performance of "The Nutcracker" and Cordelia had not stopped talking about the dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy since they had gotten into the car. Ned was silently sucking on his candy cane while Henry sighed and rolled his eyes. He much preferred the Mouse King and the battle.

"Mommy, can I have a dress like the Fairy." They had met the cast post show and Cordelia had been mesmerized by the costumes.

"It's not a dress it's a tutu." Henry rolled his eyes again as he stared at his sister. He was upset at being forced to come along on this particular family outing. He had argued that he was much too old for "The Nutcracker" and Chuck had explained that if he, himself was not too old, then Henry most definitely was of the right age.

"It's a dress," Cordelia glared back at her brother.

"No it's not. In ballet it's called a tutu."

Cordelia gave her brother a shove. "How do you know? Are you a ballerina? Huh?"

Blair had heard enough. "Stop it you two." She looked at her daughter. Cordelia's curls were hanging loose and held back by a velvet red headband with a big bow on the side. "Cordelia, your brother is right. It's called a tutu and we'll see about getting one maybe after the holidays."

Henry stuck his tongue out at his sister. "See I was right and you were wrong."

"Hen, that's enough." It was his father that had reprimanded him and Henry immediately straightened up and sat back in his seat.

Cordelia's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "But I don't want to wait Mommy. I want one now. I wanna dance just like she did."

Blair glanced at her husband. The two of them had suspected this may happen and had already purchased their daughter the most gorgeous tutu and a pair of tiny pointe shoes for Christmas which was only four days away. Eleanor was picking them up from Repetto in Paris and bringing them with her.

Chuck sighed. "Cor, we have a lot of things to do in the next few days. Your Grandmere and Saba are arriving tomorrow and there is Grandma's party. We'll look into it after the holiday."

Cordelia started to pout folding her arms across her crushed blue velvet coat.

Blair crossed her legs as she slid her arm through her husband's. "I would hate for one of Santa's elves to see you pouting Cordelia and report back to him that you're being uncooperative. It's so close to Christmas."

Cordelia took a deep breath and stopped furrowing her brow. Blair secretly smiled at her husband. She was going to miss the power of Santa come December 25th.

At the mention of the man with the big, white beard, Ned perked up. "I wanna go see the tree Daddy."

Ned was obsessed with the tree at Rockefeller Center. He had been there at least four times a week since they put it up. Their nannies had complained about having to go so often but there was no deterring Ned.

Chuck glanced out the window. They were nearly across the park and to Fifth Avenue. They were en route to the Carlyle Hotel for tea and the tree was in the complete opposite direction.

Blair looked at her husband squeezing his elbow. When he turned to her she shook her head. Ned who was watching the whole scene turned his dark blue eyes to his father. "Please Daddy. It's not gonna be there much longer. Please," he begged.

Chuck reached up to push the intercom button. "Samuel, change of plans. We're going to go see the tree before tea."

"Of course Mr. Bass," Samuel responded.

Ned started to clap his hands. "Thank you Daddy!"

Blair sighed. "Chuck, we have reservations. We could've gone after."

Chuck was pulling his cellphone out from his jacket pocket. "My son wants to see the tree and he's going to see it."

"And your wife wants tea." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He put the phone to his ear listening. "Yes this is Charles Bass. We have a reservation for four o'clock. Unfortunately we're going to be a bit late." He listened for a few seconds. "Perfect. Thank you so much." He hung up. He looked at his wife. "They'll hold the table for us."

"I'm so hungry." Henry looked at his parents. "It's going to be crowded and congested down there. We're not going to get to eat until six."

"Don't be so dramatic. Samuel will pull up and Ned can see the tree and then we'll head back up town. It'll take five minutes." Chuck gave his oldest son a pointed look. "You are so your mother's son."

Blair gave Chuck a look that was none too happy. "What are you saying Charles Bass? That I'm dramatic or that I'm thinking with my stomach?"

Chuck kissed her softly. "If the shoe fits sweetheart."

She smiled a bit too sweetly reaching up and cupping his cheek as she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You're going to find out just how dramatic I can be tonight when you're sleeping in the guest room."

The smile fell from Chuck's face. "I was joking."

Blair sat back in the seat nodding her head. "Yeah, well I'm not."

By the time they made it back to the Carlyle it was twenty minutes to six and Henry was only too happy to gloat to his father that he had been right. Chuck didn't care though having seen the wonder and excitement in his youngest son's face it was worth a late tea and a night in the guest bedroom.

* * *

Fifty years; she had been married to this wonderful man for fifty fantastic years. Blair turned to her husband smiling. They had just left their fiftieth wedding anniversary party with all their family and friends and she was floating.

She adjusted her skirt which was a matte gold in color to go with their theme of the night; golden. Her husband's tie matched perfectly.

Chuck took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips kissing the back of it gently. "Did you have a good night?"

She nodded. "The best; thank you for indulging me and letting me have my party."

He hadn't wanted a grand affair. He had wanted to whisk his beautiful wife off to Italy or Paris for a week together; alone. But Blair Waldorf Bass had never done anything by halves and she wanted a huge celebration so a huge celebration was exactly what she got. He was never one to ever deny her anything.

She rested her head against his shoulder and reaching out with her free hand she squeezed his knee. "If I wasn't so old I'd have sex with you right here and now just like the old days."

He stared down at her. She was in amazing health for her age and he didn't see her as old at all. He kissed her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against him. "You know what they say? Seventy is the new sixty."

He continued to kiss her before pulling back and telling the driver to take a turn around the park.

* * *

Epilogue

She had spent the last five days in complete denial. She had entered that long standing coping place she often used when she didn't want to admit something was real. She had planned his wake and his funeral. She had stood at his graveside as they prayed beside his coffin and she had walked back to the limo with her children and grandchildren surrounding her. But not once in the last five days had she shed a tear. She refused to be weak and she refused to admit that her husband was dead.

The chauffeur held the door ajar for her as she approached the car slowly. Cordelia's arm was through hers helping her walk. Her daughter had cried several times and Blair couldn't comfort her any more.

Ella her granddaughter stepped to the car. "I'll ride with you Gram."

Blair glanced at her and shook her head softly. "No dear, ride with your mother. I need a moment to collect my thoughts before the luncheon."

Henry glanced at Cordelia and then back at his mother. "Mom, I really don't think you should be going alone. Let one of us ride with you."

She turned to face her son tightening her fur collar around her throat. It was a particularly cold February day which she felt was only fitting considering the circumstances. "Henry, I am eighty-six years old and quite capable of making my own decisions, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get in before I catch a cold. I'll see you all back at the house."

She turned to the chauffeur who was still holding the door ajar. "Thank you Arthur." She slid in as he gave her a strange look while helping her inside.

"It's Frank, Mrs. Bass," he corrected her.

Blair arranged her coat over her knees and responded curtly, "That's what I said."

He shut the door looking at the three Bass children. "I'm sorry for your loss. Mr. Bass was a kind and decent man."

They nodded and thanked him.

Once Frank was inside he started to pull the car from the curb. Blair lowered the partition. "Can you take me to Bethesda Fountain please in Central Park?"

Frank glanced up at his employer in the rearview mirror. "Are you sure Mrs. Bass? The closest we can get to it is Terrace Drive. You'll have to walk the rest of the way."

She nodded. "I am aware of that Frank. I'm assuming you can escort me."

"Of course Mrs. Bass."

"Thank you." She raised the partition and sat back onto the leather seat. She felt a strong need to go to the place where she had married Chuck. She hadn't told her children she was going because she knew one of them would insist on going with her and she wanted to be alone in that space for a bit.

She removed her gloves and her eye caught the Harry Winston diamond engagement ring and wedding band on her left hand. Suddenly she was overcome with unbelievable sadness.

Instantly she began to sob. She covered her face with her hands as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. She couldn't do this; she couldn't live what was left of her life without him. How could she possibly face another day without the love her life by her side? She couldn't even remember a time that he hadn't been a part of her life in one way or another. They had spent the majority of their lives together happily married and raising a family.

"Oh God, Chuck, how can I go on without you?" she sobbed. She was frightened of her future alone. He was her everything. "I can't do this."

She tried to take a couple of deep breaths. Her heart literally ached. She rested her hand against the pain and thought that maybe she was having a heart attack herself just as Chuck had had five days earlier. As her breathing calmed she realized this was an ache that would be with her until she drew her last breath. There was no fixing this pain.

After ten more minutes of crying she pulled herself together. She knew that Chuck wouldn't want her to be like this. He'd want her to be strong. She pulled a tissue from her handbag and dabbed her cheeks. Then pulling out her compact she powdered her face and reapplied her lipstick. She was Blair Waldorf Bass and she wasn't going to fall apart.

Her breath caught as she took another deep breath. They had had a good life, a great life. She had been truly loved and not everyone got to feel that. They had been the lucky ones.

She made a decision right there and then to live what was left of her life honoring her husband and the family they had created together. It wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't going to be fun but she could do it knowing she had been loved by such a wonderful man.

* * *

Life is made up of small moments all woven together.


End file.
